


Cuts and Scratches

by Callmepapi



Series: *-Jaskier-whump-week-* [3]
Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Blood, Blood and Injury, Feral Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Hurt Jaskier | Dandelion, Jaskier Whump Week (The Witcher), Jaskier | Dandelion Whump, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:02:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25549414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Callmepapi/pseuds/Callmepapi
Summary: Part 3 of the Jaskier whump week - betrayal.“Geralt move! We need to-” a hand shot up and grabbed jaskier’s throat, squeezing tight until he could barely breathe. He slapped at Geralt’s face but the Witcher continued to stare, furious, at the bard. As if Jaskier was the monster he was supposed to fight.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Series: *-Jaskier-whump-week-* [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1848163
Comments: 4
Kudos: 262
Collections: Jaskier Whump Week





	Cuts and Scratches

**Author's Note:**

> Wow, day three. Didn’t think we’d get this far bois ; )

Jaskier watched closely as Geralt manoeuvred around the beastly…thing, slashing his sword and roaring as the beast tried to retaliate. The key word being  _ tried _ . Geralt was quicker than the beast and he successfully had the upper hand.

It was dark, the moon was hidden in the clouds, and Jaskier had to strain his eyes to see the fight. The beast slashed at Geralt and Jaskier winced as he saw the beast’s fangs bite into the leather armour on Geralt’s arm, far enough that Jaskier was sure it broke the skin. With the position the beast was in, Geralt managed to stab his silver sword through the beast’s chest, finally killing it.

“Fuck.” Geralt shook his sword, blood splatting against the ground. He sheathed it then inspected his arm, an unusually angry expression covering his face. Jaskier stepped out from the trees and walked towards him, arms spread wide and grinning.

“Gosh! That was a hard one. Looks like he got a good chunk off you before you put an end to his thunder, huh. Well, come on. Back to camp, I’ll patch you up… Geralt?” The witcher was still staring at his wound, caught in some sort of trance. Jaskier tilted his head curiously.

“Geralt what’s wrong?… oh gosh!” The wound on Geralt’s arm was bubbling, foaming up with some sort of black sludge.

“Fuck! Geralt, we need to get you back to camp!” Jaskier pulled at his good arm but he wouldn’t budge. If anything he looked angrier.

“Geralt move! We need to-” a hand shot up and grabbed jaskier’s throat, squeezing tight until he could barely breathe. He slapped at Geralt’s face but the Witcher continued to stare, furious, at the bard. As if Jaskier was the monster he was supposed to fight.

“Ger- geh…mmn,” Jaskier choked out. Black spots began to scatter across his vision and his head felt like it would pop. With the strength he had left, he kicked his knee up and hit the Witcher in the crotch. Jaskier knew this wouldn’t hurt as much as a human but it was the only thing he could do at that point, he didn’t have any choice.

Geralt grunted, loosening his grip enough for Jaskier to pull away. He stumbled and fell onto his back, gasping for breath while trying to crawl back. Geralt didn’t even break a sweat, stepping towards Jaskier and pulling out his sword. He began swinging blindly, as if he could hear Jaskier but couldn’t see him. Jaskier stood up, the crunching leaves causing Geralt to slash in his direction. The sword cut through jaskier’s silk sleeve, blood darkening the now spoiled fabric. Jaskier hissed in pain before side stepping another swing. He moved until his back was against a tree and tried his best to stay silent, wrapping his hand around his bleeding arm.

Geralt, of course, was  _ not _ blind, contrary to the bard’s belief, and even though Jaskier was as silent as he could be, Geralt still found him. Jaskier gasped as Geralt quickly rounded the tree, grabbing Jaskier by the collar and roughly throwing him to the ground. He swung his sword and cut a deep stash into jaskier’s side, making him cry out in pain.

“Please, Geralt… please,” Jaskier sobbed, “stop- don’t do this!” Geralt continued slashing, cuts of all sizes littering jaskier’s body. He was defenceless, even if he did try to fight back Geralt would always have the upper hand.

Blood soaked through his clothes until he was covered in it, his outfit now a deep red. He cried and sobbed and pleaded for Geralt to stop but he continued and, eventually, Jaskier let him. It still hurt, he whimpered and moaned as Geralt cut into him, but he couldn’t do anything about it.

After about ten minutes of Geralt cutting his skin, Jaskier noticed from where he lay ( he couldn’t move his head, the pain being too much as the cuts on his body spread from his toes to his neck ) that Geralt suddenly seemed to wake up. He shook his head, stumbling backwards and gripping a tree as if he was about to faint.

“Fuck…” Geralt groaned. Jaskier tried to call for him but he could only wheeze out a small breath. He needed help. From his small knowledge of medical issues, he knew that if Geralt didn’t help him soon then he would bleed out.

“Geh…” he tried again. Geralt looked up and froze at the sight before him. Jaskier, covered in blood. The creatures? No, his own. The bard looked dead, the only thing that proved his life was the frantic breathing and the small twitches coming from his injured limbs. Hesitantly, he moved to kneel beside him, cupping jaskier’s cheek as he wheezed and winced.

“Jaskier, fuck. Fuck. Just…” Geralt stopped, thinking intently, “ I’m gonna use axii, just stay calm, ok? Jaskier?” The bard moaned, trying his very best to nod. Geralt took a deep breath then brought his fingers up to form the sign, which was the last thing Jaskier saw before everything turned black.

~*~

Eyelashes fluttered open and Jaskier quickly brought up an arm to shield himself from the bright sun. Rough fabric brushed against him and when he looked, he saw that his arm was wrapped in bandages. It must have been Geralt, considering Jaskier didn’t do it and there was no one else but Geralt, unless roach had suddenly learned the art of medicine.

Speaking of Geralt, the Witcher sat back against a tree, eyes shut. Probably asleep. Jaskier thought back to the other night. In no way would ever blame Geralt for this, but at the same time, it was Geralt’s face, Geralt’s arms, Geralt’s sword. 

No. Geralt wasn’t in his right mind. The creature had done something to him, some sort of… mind control - thingy. Jaskier couldn’t blame him,  _ wouldn’t. _ It wasn’t his fault. Geralt would never betray him like that.

Jaskier attempted to sit up, moving to his elbows but inevitably falling back down as the scratches on his chest burned as they were pulled.

“…Geralt,” he croaked. His voice was rough and his throat hurt but Geralt's eyes flicked open and fell upon Jaskier anyway. He moved quickly to kneel beside him, one hand underneath Jaskier's head and the other cupping his cheek.

“Jaskier,” he said, “you’re okay.” He grabbed a flask of water beside him and gently tipped it into jaskier’s mouth, which the bard gulped down like a dying man.

“What was that thing?” Jaskier said once Geralt took the flask away. The Witcher's eyebrows furrowed as he looked at him.

“Don’t know,” he said, “ never seen one… never fought one before.”

“But you still killed it,” Jaskier added, “couldn’t have been that dangerous, you’ll have to make a note of that.” Geralt frowned.

“…I wouldn’t call it harmless…” he glanced at the bard’s cut body and sighed.

“S’not your fault. The beast had some sort of power over you. You’ll have to make a note of that too,” he smiled. Geralt looked at him and Jaskier saw the small upturn at the corner of his mouth.

Geralt shook his head, “You could have died, Jaskier-”

“But I didn’t. I’m alive and  _ you _ healed me. You  _ saved  _ me. I’m not dead and, if I have anything to say about it, I won’t ever leave your side.  _ Ever.”  _ Geralt smiled, bending down to hug the bard in what Jaskier would call ‘the world’s most gentle hug’.

And Jaskier meant it.


End file.
